My Letter For You
by MeIsQueen17
Summary: Jangan timpuk saya kalo ceritanya jelek ya . .V Tapi tetep musti komen biar saya tau gimana ceritanya :D Hanya sebuah surat pendek yang ditujukan untuk kekasihnya yang berada jauh darinya.


Title : My Letter For You

Author : AriKyu_

Genre : YAOI, Boys Love, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Shounen-Ai

Pairing : WonKyu (Choi Siwon Cho Kyuhyun)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, and God.

Foreword :

Jangan timpuk saya kalo ceritanya jelek ya ._.V

Description :

Hanya sebuah surat pendek yang ditujukan untuk kekasihnya yang berada jauh darinya.

۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩ AriKyu_ Presents ۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞

My Letter For You

Dear Siwonnie..

Bagaimana kabarmu di Paris saat ini? Semuanya berjalan baik, bukan? Aku harap begitu. Jaga kesehatanmu, okay!

Sudah tiga bulan ini kau meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Di apartemenmu yang besar ini. Aku kesepian. Kau tau, bukan? Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal ini, nanti malah kau jatuh sakit. Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Siwon.

Mungkin bagi orang lain, mengirim pesan seperti ini bukanlah hal yang menarik dan tidak modern lagi. Mereka benar. Tapi setidaknya ini bisa disimpan daripada mengirimmu pesan elektronik. Aku hanya bercanda, jangan simpan surat ini. Kurasa ini akan sangat memalukan.

Aku menulis surat ini dimeja kerjamu, kau tidak marah kan? Aku janji tidak akan membuatnya berantakan. Lagipula yang aku lihat diatas meja hanya foto kita berdua dan sebuah lampu meja. Aku merindukanmu, Wonnie.

Ohya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini? Apa kau sudah makan? Sudah pergi ke gereja? Sudah minum vitamin? Aku sebenarnya bertanya atau sedang menyelidiki ini. Hehehe…

Kapan kau pulang, Wonnie? Apakah benar-benar minggu depan? Tidak bisakah kau mempercepatnya? Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu kedatanganmu.

Kemarin saat kau menghubungiku, kau menangis bukan? Aku bisa mendengarmu dari sini. Hanya saja aku diam. Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu takut untuk bertanya padamu. Aku takut aku juga akan berakhir dengan air mata. Aku tidak mau kau mendengarku menangis. Setidaknya tidak saat kita jauh seperti ini.

Pagi ini aku melihat beritamu ditelevisi. Aku segera mengganti channel-nya agar tidak terus memikirkanmu. Aku tidak ingin sakit lagi. Kau pasti akan memarahiku. Aku sangat takut ketika kau marah padaku, Siwon. Ya, walaupun kata orang aku lebih jahat dan lebih menakutkan darimu. Apa aku benar-benar seseram itu, Siwon? Ah tidak. Kau pasti menjawab 'tidak' karena tidak ingin aku marah kan.

Aku tidak tau mengapa semua member lebih sering bertanya padaku tentang keadaanmu akhir-akhir ini. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir. Atau ini hanya firasatku saja? Entahlah. Yang pasti, kau harus baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada yang merawatmu disana. Jadi lebih baik kau disini. Setidaknya ada aku yang akan merawatmu.

Kau tau aku bukan orang romantis seperti dirimu. Aku bahkan tidak tau harus menulis apa dalam surat ini. Tapi aku ingin menunjukkan padamu kalau aku sungguh mencintaimu.

Akhir-akhir ini aku merindukan pekerjaan rumah. Jika ada dirimu, apartemen ini pasti selalu berantakan. Terutama kamar kita. Kau membuatnya berantakan, denganku tentunya. Kau tau maksudku bukan? Tapi sekarang apartemen ini sepi dan kosong. Walaupun aku membersihkan apartemen ini, rasanya ada yang kurang jika hanya aku yang membuatnya berantakan. Aku rindu mencucikan bajumu. Aku rindu memarahimu karena sepatumu berantakan dan baju berserakan dimana-mana. Aku merindukanmu.

Setiap malam aku berangan-angan apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana. Apakah kau sama sepertiku yang kesepian. Atau mungkin tidak. Aku tidak mau membayangkannya, terlalu sakit. Setiap hari kau selalu menghubungiku. Apakah karena aku memintamu atau kau sendiri yang mau melakukannya untukku, aku tidak tau. Aku sedih sekarang.

Ada hari dimana aku akan benar-benar merindukanmu. Bahkan kau tau, aku sempat tertidur didalam lemari karena memeluk pakaianmu sambil menangis. Jangan memikirkannya, sekarang aku baik-baik saja. Aku juga sering memakai selimut sampai menutup seluruh tubuhku. Kau tau kenapa? Karena aku takut saat aku membuka selimutnya, aku tetap tidak menemukanmu disampingku. Melankolis.

Ohya, sebelum kau pergi kau memberiku sebuah foto. Foto kita berdua. Saat ini aku menyimpannya didompetku. Tapi Leeteuk hyung benar-benar menyebalkan. Saat aku dan dia pergi ke supermarket dia menyuruhku membayar belanjaan. Dan saat aku mengeluarkan dompetku, dia malah merebutnya karena dia melihat foto itu. Alhasil, semua member menggodaku hari itu. Memalukan.

Belakangan ini aku sungguh kelelahan dengan jadwal kerja. Seharusnya kau ada bersamaku saat ini, bekerja bersama. Tapi kau malah memilih akting. Tidak apa, Siwonnie. Semua orang pasti punya mimpi dan keinginan. Aku dan dirimu juga. Bukan salahmu. Dan aku seharusnya tidak boleh egois.

Aku bingung harus menulis apa saat ini. Tapi aku juga tidak mau berhenti. Sungguh aneh.

Aku ingin saat kau kembali, kau menyanyikanku sebuah lagu. Laguku. Jangan lagumu. Terlalu kegerejaan. Membuatku merasa berdosa. Ya walaupun aku pernah mengatakan bahwa suaramu aneh, itu aku berbohong. Suaramu memang aneh, tapi sangat sexy menurutku.

Demi Tuhan Siwon, aku ingin kau ada disini saat ini. Aku rasa aku akan menangis sebentar lagi. Jangan ikut menangis.

Terkadang aku berpikir untuk mengikutimu pergi ke Paris. Aku tidak tau harus apa disana dan apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Itu saja. Meninggalkan sejenak aktivitasku sebagai anggota Super Junior dan hanya berperan sebagai kekasihmu. Yang akan mengikuti kemanapun lelakinya membawanya. Tapi aku rasa itu tidak bisa.

Siwonnie, aku rasa akhir-akhir ini nafsu makanku bertambah. Berat badanku naik satu kilo. Aku terlihat lebih gendut dan jelek. Apa kau masih mau mencintaiku? Aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak mau mendengar kata 'tidak'.

Setelah menerima surat ini, kau harus menghubungiku okay. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu.

Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya untuk menutup surat ini. Aku mendapat nilai buruk dalam pelajaran bahasa dulu. Aku tau surat ini aneh. Aku tidak benar-benar menginginkan kau untuk menyimpannya. Tapi aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau menyimpannya.

Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik. Jangan lupa makan dan meminum vitaminmu. Jangan sakit. Jangan membuatku khawatir. Dan lagi..

Yang pasti..

Cepatlah pulang, Siwonnie. Aku merindukanmu.

Karena .. Aku mencintaimu.

With my sincerely heart,

Yours.

Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengusap air matanya yang sedari tadi mengalir dipipinya. Ia sungguh bahagia. Sungguh dan amat sangat. Surat dari kekasihnya itu, benar-benar membuatnya merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia. Sempurna. Kata itu yang tepat untuk menggambarkan surat itu. Walaupun Siwon sesekali tertawa membacanya, surat itu sungguh indah. Seperti penulisnya.

Bahkan Siwon sudah hafal setiap kata dari surat yang baru kemarin ia terima. Namun entah mengapa, hatinya menghangat dan air mata kebahagiaan itu turun begitu saja setiap kali Siwon membaca surat itu.

Seperti permintaan Kyuhyun dan kemauannya,

"Halo.."

"Baby.."

"Siwon? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik, Sayang. Aku sudah menerima surat darimu kemarin."

"Benarkah.. Kenapa baru mengubungiku sekarang?"

"Aku sibuk menyiapkan barang-barangku."

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Berharap satu sama lain dapat melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang mereka nantikan untuk saling ditukar. Senyum yang tidak akan pudar karena waktu karena cinta mereka abadi.

"Siwonnie.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Baby."

"Aku tau, maka dari itu cepatlah pulang. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Bahkan hanya untuk sampai minggu depan."

"Pasti, Sayang. Lagipula, aku sudah ada di Seoul sekarang."

"APA?!"

The end.


End file.
